Golden Ends
by Mardriel Mont
Summary: Katie Monterey and her best friend, Jessica Summers start their sixth year of magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Will they settle down to life at Hogwarts, find true love? Rated T,just in case. R
1. Chapter 1, Being Told

Hey everyone, this is a new series called Golden Ends (GE), I hope you all like it, and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters that are in the HP books. I own the plot and the characters of Katie Monterey and her parents. By the way, this story is in second person, in other words, sort of from Katie Monterey's view. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katie love! Come down here please, your father and I would like to speak to you!" You, Katie Monterey, heard your mother's voice call. Out of random thought, you thought maybe your parents wanted to ask you what you wanted to do for her birthday, which would be in a few days' time.

You hopped off the last step as you always did and walked over to the living room.

"Katie," Your handsome father, Peter Monterey, said. "Your mother and I have been speaking… And we've decided that it might be time for you to go to a not all girl school." You processed this through your mind slowly. _A new school? What about her friends and teachers at HALB? What about the middle of the school year she was in? And most importantly, what about Jess?_ Jess was Jessica Summers, your best friend. You did practically everything together. Life without one another seemed pointless to the both of you.

"But… Why?" You asked simply. Then you continued without waiting for an answer. "What about everything at HALB SKA? My friends, teachers, grades?" You looked at your parents who seemed to be quickly thinking this through.

"Katie," Your mother, June Monterey, said. "Look. You've been attending an all-girl school since you were five. I really would like you to experience something new, if you know what I mean. Jess is welcome to come of course. It's just up to her parents. We feel that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the best way to go. We went there in our day, and the Professors are superb." Out of instinct, your hand found it's way to your pocket and held the handle of your wand tightly.

You simply didn't answer and just swept away to your room. You sat at your desk and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment, a quill, and an ink pot. Dipping the quill into the ink, you began to write.

_Dear Jess,  
My parents have just spoken to me about transferring to another school. Hogwarts per say. I sort of didn't want to give them an answer since I wanted your input first . . . Jess I can't go there without you. You know that neither of us can go to separate schools and lead different lives. We agreed on that a while ago. Think about it, and if you think it's a good idea, speak to your parents. Owl me back. _

_Love,  
Katie_

You stood up, folding the letter all the while. Walking over to your owls' cage, the snowy white owl, Amber, opened an amber eye and looked at you. She saw the letter and hopped out of her cage happily, a letter hasn't been sent in a while. Meaning Amber didn't have any work for a while. You tied the letter to her leg and opened the window, letting Amber fly out. You sighed and flopped onto your bed, staring at the ceiling.

Hardly ten minutes later, Amber flew right through the open window and landed next to your head. _That was quick._ You thought. You opened the letter carefully and read.

_Dear Kaye,  
Wow . . . A new school? It'd be so different . . . Although I highly like the idea. I'll speak to my parents. Just one thing I know you're also worried about, you being in the top ten of our class as am I, but, what about our grades? How will we earn them back? Just by work? Anyway, I have to go eat something, I'm starved. Speak to you later Kaye._

Yours,  
Jess

You folded the letter, trying to hide your excitement. Kaye was your nickname at school, but mainly Jess called you Kaye. You wrote back to her saying that you're waiting for a response and hope that her parents say yes. Amber flew off with it in her beak as you skipped down the steps. You wanted to know more about this Hogwarts, just out of sheer curiosity. Your mother was in the kitchen, making something which smelled divine. Your father was sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet. You decided not to bother your mother at the moment, so you dropped down next to your father.

"Dad," You said in your english accent. You of course, lived in london. In a very much muggle area, but able to conceal the magical facets of your house."I was wondering if you could tell me more about this Hogwarts you speak of. I mean, it seems great . . . And Jess said she's asking her parents-" Your father then interrupted you.

"Her parents will most definitely let, you'll see. They were in my year at Hogwarts as well," He said in his thick english accent. Your whole family had an accent, really. As did Jess and her family. You heard something upstairs and excused yourself for a moment.

Amber was pecking at the door you closed, as she was trying to get downstairs to you to deliver her letter. She nibbled your finger affectionately then flew into her cage to sleep. It was another letter from Jess.

_Dear Kaye,  
My parents said yes! They said that they went there when they were our age, even younger, and would be proud if I went there! Oh Kaye, this is amazing! My parents told me that we could transfer when break is over. That is, there's a train going to Hogwarts, the Hogwarts Express, and they're on a short break as well, meaning that the train is bringing all the students back. My mother said that we'd have to be sorted into one of the four Hogwarts houses. Forgot all the names, but my parents told me that they were both in Gryffindor house. Oh, and get this, your parents were in school with them too! In Gryffindor house. See you on the Hogwarts Express in three days Kaye! By the way, happy birthday in advance!_

Love,  
Jess

You bounced around happily and ran downstairs, letting your father read the letter.

"So I guess that's a yes that you're going?" He chuckled. "June, Katie wants to go. Apparently Summers remembers going to school with me. So Jessica wants to go and by the looks of this letter, Hogwarts is on break now, so the train will be leaving in three days... Meaning that the day you both leave," Your father said turning to you. "Is December third. Which means that your birthday is a day after you leave for Hogwarts. Well, we'll send you letters, love." Your father said gazing into his only child's hazel eyes lovingly. You had inherited his dark brown hair, only your's was waist length. Yet you had your mother's hazel eyes. Not your father's blue eyes.

Your mother then came into the room, a kitchen towl drying her hands. "Katie love, I'm delighted that you want to go to Hogwarts. Well, we could take a trip to diagon alley to purchase your robes and all. Oh this is going to be great to do this again..." Your mother trailed off with a dreamy look on her face. You ran up to your room and furiously wrote a reply to Jess, sent it with Amber, and went back downstairs.

"We'll go to diagon alley tomorrow. How does that sound?" Your mother asked you.

"Sounds great Mum," You said smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was chapter one. Don't forget to review! hugs


	2. Chapter 2, A Day's Outing

Friday morning dawned and you were in your bed, in sweat pants and a t-shirt, with your long hair tied in a loose ponytail. Amber was not yet back from her nights outing. Footsteps could be heard coming up the steps and your door opened, revealing your father. He walked over to your bed and very gently woke you up, frightened to hurt your fragile body. You groaned and asked what time it was.

"Dear, it's 9:30. Come on, get up. Your mother wants to take you to diagon alley." He smiled and left the room as you got up, still half asleep and staggered over to your bathroom and shut the door. You yawned and picked up your toothbrush, applying toothpaste to the head and brushed your teeth.

Half an hour later, you were steated at your kitchen table, eating pancakes your mother made. You were nearly done, so you were half-way out of your chair, more enthusiastic to go to diagon alley than this morning. You were thoughtful for a second, and went upstairs to send Jess a letter asking her to meeting you in diagon alley if she could.

You were getting to diagon alley by muggle car. Getting into your father's car, you and your mother drove off to downtown london. There, was a resturant you never noticed. It was called the Leaky Cauldron. You and you mother entered and people looked around to see who came. A few greeted your mother gratefully and then you noticed a dirty blonde head in the crowd. As you and your mother progressed through the Leaky Cauldron, you realized that Jess was leaning against the back doorway, with her arms folded across her chest. You ran over to her and hugged her, you haven't seen her in a few days, which was a lot to you. She obviously didn't see you, as she was quite surprised when you ran up to her.

"Why are you just standing here silly? You should be explorfing," You said to her, giggling. You always put random letters into your words to make them sound more alive. Jess giggled and stood up straight.

"My mums talking to someone over there," She pointed to one part of the room where Mrs. Summers was in deep conversation with another woman. " She told me to stay put."

"Well, you could tell her that my mum and I are here, and that you could come with us." Jess liked the idea, and went over to her mother, walking back two minutes later.

"Hello Mrs. Monterey," Jess said to your mother cheerfully. "Um, my mother said she'd meet us in Flourish and Blotts at one point... So, lets go!" You, Jess, and your mother set out through the back door. Your mother tapped the correct stones and an archway magically appeared to lead into diagon alley. The three of you strode down the street looking into the store windows.

"Why don't you girls go off and catch up with each other for a bit, I'll go get your things," Your mother said. Then Jess spoke.

"Oh, Mrs. Monterey you really don't have to do that... My mother will buy my things..." Jess said in a shy voice.

"No worries Jessica, none at all. Your mother will pay me back later." Your mother smiled and walked into Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. You and Jess walked in silence for what seemed an eternity then Jess spoke up.

"Well Kaye, it's almost your birthday. Sixteen! Wow." Jess was already sixteen, but you were grateful to her 'amazement' all the same. You chuckled and looked at your friend.

"Yep... Anyway, it's to Hogwarts on Sunday, eh? My parent's seemed to have contacted the Headmaster already... And enrolled the both of us. Jess this is going to be great!" You easily got excited, and Jess saw this.

"Yeah, my parents told me your parents enrolled me. I still can't believe they were friends in school. I mean, it never seemed that way." You nodded and Jess continued. "But still, I'm highly excited. We'll have two years at Hogwarts, we will. Meet new friends and everything... Just one thing... I'm thinking about it all right now and it seems that we decided on everything so quickly. HALB is over for us, and now Hogwarts. And it was all decided within a matter of less than a day." You processed this through your mind and voiced your agreement in her thoughts, but said that it'd be worth it.

At that moment your mother came out of Madam Malkin's with Mrs. Summers, whom you and Jess had certainly not seen pass by.

"Would you two girls be so kind as to step into the robe shop to get fitted?" Mrs. Summers said cheerfully. "Oh, hello Katie," She smiled at you.

"Hello Mrs. Summers," You greeted back. The four of you walked into the shop and Madam Malkin rushed over to Jess first and took measurements. She then rushed to you and ran to the back room. Two minutes later she came back with flowing black robes. You and Jess tried on the ones she gave you, which fit perfectly.

"Hogwarts it is, then?" Madam Malkin asked. You nodded to her as you returned your robe to her. "Alright," She said. She drew out her wand and tapped the front of your robes, an H surrounded by a badger, eagle, lion, and serpent appeared. She did the same to Jess and gave each of you three black robes with the same crest on them. Your mother paid for yours and Mrs. Summers for Jess'. A magenta weekday robe caught your eyes though. Your mother saw the gleam in your eyes and bought them for you right away. Jess eventually got something similar, a differently designed violet weekday robe. You both giggled and went to put them on. It was only when you left, your robe flowing behind you, that you realized your mother and Mrs. Summers dressed in weekday robes too.

Throughout the rest of the day, you visited Gringotts for the second time that day, the Apothecary, Flourish and Blotts, Quality Quidditch Supplies for the fun, and went to have ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. The day was finished perfectly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this is chapter two. Hope you liked it Don't forget to review!


End file.
